The Popularity Contest
by Camp Half-Blood
Summary: Vote For Your Favourite Character! I suck at sumaries!
1. Heat 1

Hi Guys! Im having a popularity comp with PJO and HoO characters!  
>So here is Heat One! Please leave a vote in the reviews!<p>

Percy

Octavian

Leo

Frank

Chris

Will

Michael

Jake

Please Vote For as many as you like in the reviews! I have picked 2 to be safe and the top three votes will keep the other boys safe! Then I will choose who goes between the bottom three boys! NOTE: Two boys will go!

Voting ends by New years Eve!


	2. Heat 2

Hi Guys! I'm Here with Heat 2! Please leave a vote in the reviews!

Annabeth

Reyna

Thalia

Rachel

Drew

Bianca

Lacy

Phoebe

Please Vote For as many people as you like in the reviews! I have picked 2 to be safe and the top three votes will keep the other girls safe! Then I will choose who goes home between the bottom three girls! NOTE: Two girls will go!

Voting ends by New years Eve!


	3. Heat 3

Hi Guys! I'm Here with Heat 3! Please leave a vote in the reviews! You can leave as many votes as you like!

Luke

Grover

Jason

Nico

Malcolm

Tyson

Mitchell

B eckendorf

Please Vote For as many as you like in the reviews! I have picked 2 to be safe and the top three votes will keep the other boys safe! Then I will choose who goes between the bottom three boys! NOTE: Two boys will go!

Voting ends by New years Eve!


	4. Heat 4

Hi Guys! I'm Here with Heat 2! Please leave a vote in the reviews! Remember This is the last Heat of Round One!

Hazel

Piper

Juniper

Clarisse

Silena

Zoe

Ella

Katie

Please Vote For as many people as you like in the reviews! I have picked 2 to be safe and the top three votes will keep the other girls safe! Then I will choose who goes home between the bottom three girls! NOTE: Two girls will go!

Voting ends by New years Eve!

Thanks For Putting Up With My Exclamation Marks!


	5. Round One Results

Hi Guys!

I think I am going to announce the votes early because I havent had a review in AGES so here are your results! (I'm sorry I didn't go all the way to New Years Eve, but here is something for Christmas or Boxing day!)

Heat 1: Safe by Judges (Me!) Vote: Leo and Octavian

Safe by Public Vote: Percy, Chris, and Frank

Bottom Three: Will

Eliminated: Michael and Jake

Heat 2 : Safe by Judges Vote: Reyna and Annabeth

Safe by Public Vote: Drew, Thalia and Bianca

Bottom Three: Rachel

Eliminated: Phoebe and Lacy

Heat 3 : Safe by Judges Vote: Jason and Nico

Safe by Public Vote: Malcolm, Beckendorf and Grover

Bottom Three: Tyson

Eliminated: Mitchell and Luke

Heat 4 : Safe by Judges Vote: Hazel and Silena

Safe by Public Vote: Piper, Ella and Zoe

Bottom Three: Katie

Eliminated: Clarisse and Juniper

Please Review Next Round!

**A/N ** Next Round's Heats help with the Grand Final!


	6. Round Two Heat One

Hey Guys! Im back! Here I have Heat 1 of Round Two! The reason i put all the boys together is because I want all of them to have an equal chance! I have selected THREE to advance and the Public will select THREE! There will then be a Bottom Six! From the bottom Six four boys will go home!

Leo

Percy

Chris

Frank

Octavian

Will

Nico

Malcolm

Beckendorf

Grover

Jason

Tyson

Voting Ends January 10th!


	7. Round Two Heat Two

Hey Guys! Here I have Heat 2 of Round Two! The reason i put all the girls together is because I want all of them to have an equal chance! I have selected THREE to advance and the Public will select THREE! There will then be a Bottom Six! From the bottom Six, four girls will go home!

Thalia

Annabeth

Drew

Bianca

Rachel

Reyna

Zoe

Piper

Hazel

Ella

Silena

Katie

Voting Ends January 10th!


	8. Round Two Results

Round Two Results

Hi Guys! I'm back with the results from round two! Eight people got eliminated. Most people didnt have any votes so don't be made if your favorite is missing! Round Three will be up soon!

Heat 1

Safe by Public Vote: Leo Nico and Jason

Safe by Judges Vote: Frank Octavian and Tyson

Bottom Six: Percy and Malcolm

Out: Will Chris Beckendorf and Grover

Heat 2

Safe by Public Vote: Piper Thalia and Annabeth

Safe by Judges Vote: Drew Reyna and Ella

Bottom Six: Hazel and Zoe

Out: Bianca Rachel Katie and Silena

Well thats it!

P.S. Next Round will have FOUR Heats

P.P.S The Heats will be vote based


	9. Round Three Heat One

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! But we have the first heat of Top 16! From Each Heat, you the crowd will choose One person to be safe and I will choose someone to be safe! From the Bottom Two I will choose who stays and who goes! Voting ends January 30th!

Heat One

Nico

Jason

Malcolm

Octavian

Please Leave a vote in the reviews!


	10. Round Three Heat Two

We have the second heat of Top 16! From Each Heat, you the crowd will choose One person to be safe and I will choose someone to be safe! From the Bottom Two I will choose who stays and who goes! Voting ends January 30th!

Heat Two

Thalia

Hazel

Zoe

Ella

Please Leave a vote in the reviews!


	11. Round Three Heat Three

We have the third heat of Top 16! From Each Heat, you the crowd will choose One person to be safe and I will choose someone to be safe! From the Bottom Two I will choose who stays and who goes! Voting ends January 30th!

Heat Three

Leo

Percy

Frank

Tyson

Please Leave a vote in the reviews!


	12. Round Three Heat Four

We have the fourth heat of Top 16! From Each Heat, you the crowd will choose One person to be safe and I will choose someone to be safe! From the Bottom Two I will choose who stays and who goes! Voting ends January 30th!

Heat Four

Piper

Annabeth

Reyna

Drew

Please Leave a vote in the reviews!


	13. Round Three Results

Round Three Results

Hi Guys! Back! No flames over my choices!

Heat One:

Safe by Public Vote: Jason

Safe by Judges Vote: Octavian

Bottom Two: Nico

Eliminated: Malcolm

Heat Two:

Safe by Public Vote: Hazel

Safe by Judges Vote: Ella

Bottom Two: Thalia

Eliminated: Zoe

Heat Three:

Safe by Public Vote: Leo

Safe by Judges Vote: Tyson

Bottom Two and Barely Safe: Frank

Eliminated and almost In: Percy

Heat Two:

Safe by Public Vote: Annabeth

Safe by Judges Vote: Reyna

Bottom Two: Piper

Eliminated: Drew

Hope You enjoyed and will vote again next time


End file.
